<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shower your affection (let it rain on me) by Mia_Zeklos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205705">shower your affection (let it rain on me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos'>Mia_Zeklos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Opposites Attract, Post-Canon, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Spring as a Metaphor for Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, if I wasn't trying to stay in the drabble format this would've ventured into body worship territory, make of that what you will, which I'm sure has absolutely never been done before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has his doubts about his place in Sansa's life. They rarely last long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shower your affection (let it rain on me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day six of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - <b>spring/autumn</b>. Title taken from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kIrRooQwuk">here</a>. Can be read as a follow-up to yesterday's entry, but I think it works fine on its own too.<br/>Hope this is enjoyable and, as always, feedback is most welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn’t belong here.</p><p>Jon has always been half-man, half-winter; there’s too much of the north there for him to ever consider himself anything else. He belongs to the ever-shortening days he remembers from beyond the Wall, the decaying earth, the endless snowy wasteland that he’d been offered as kingdom after his exile. It’d been his home for long enough that accepting it as a fact is a second nature by now.</p><p>But, “Your place is here, Jon,” Sansa has assured him a thousand times by now, “With me, if you want it. They chose you as king as much as they chose me,” and it’s equally easy to let that truth take root into his mind too as he pushes his way back into her life, in aspects of it he’s never occupied before – in her new kingdom as an equal, in her throne room, in her bed, when they finally dare. There’s no telling what it is that keeps her near – he’s seen what awaits after death, has done unforgivable things to justify his return to the world of the living, and she’s all colour and growth and <em>life</em> and it’s a miracle, still, that she’s as awed by him as he is by her. It’s love, simple and easy; the same affection she gives him more openly than she does with anyone else, and it’s that affection that keeps him convinced that she really does mean to share it all with him, law and promises and oaths to entire armies be damned. It’s selfish to obey her, but he’s tired of pretending that there’s anything else he wants as much in the world as he wants this – them.</p><p>He’s an endless winter, Jon knows, but there’s nothing quite like Sansa when he coaxes spring out of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>